Dear Mr Minister
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: With the rule of Voldemort a concerned person person writes a letter to the horrible Minister Fudge who doesn't care about the welfare of anyone else. R&R please. Rated T just in case


Dear Mr. Minister

OK so if you review I will do something special. I will dedicate a songfic to you with the song of your choice. I will do my best. 

**The President was in his office when a letter came in. He opened it and read it:**

Dear Mr. Minister,  
>Come take a walk with me.<br>Let's pretend we're just two people and  
>You're not better than me.<br>I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly.  
>What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?<br>_Adrian Ryan lives on the streets with her 3 year old sister and 8 year old brother. She's only 16 herself. Her parents died at the hands of You-Know-Who _

Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
>What do you feel when you look in the mirror?<br>Are you proud?

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
><em>Talia Lane lives in a home with abusive parents. Every night she screams and cries hoping someone will help her. She's only 11. Her parents resent her because she's a witch.<em>

How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
><em>Mrs. Diggory never had a chance to say goodbye to Cedric before he died at once again the hands <em>_of You-Know-Who._

How do you walk with your head held high?  
>Can you even look me in the eye<br>And tell me why?

Dear Mr. Minister,  
>Were you a lonely boy?<br>Are you a lonely boy?  
>Are you a lonely boy?<br>How can you say  
>No child is left behind?<br>We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
>They're all sitting in your cells<br>While you pave the road to hell.  
><em>Sirius Black was once a child and now he sits to rot in Askaban. <em>

What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?  
><em>Ginny Weasley is without rights because she fell in love with the Boy Who lived and you placed her in Askaban. She's only 15. <em>

And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?  
><em>You made it illegal for Witches to date other Witches and Wizards to date other Wizards. What if that were your own daughter Lavender who by the way likes Luna Lovegood.<em>

I can only imagine what your wife has to say  
><em>What would she say Mr. Minister?<em>

You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine.

How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?  
><em>Neville Longbottom secretly cries for his parents each night.<em>

How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?  
><em>Lilly Potter never had a chance to say goodbye to her son the night she died by the hands of once again You-Know-Who.<em>

How do you walk with your head held high?  
>Can you even look me in the eye?<p>

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Minimum wage with a baby on the way<br>_Hermione Granger works minimum wage at local bars to make money for her 6 year old sister and her daughter 7 months away. Her parents died at the hands of guess who You-Know-Who. Her boyfriend Ron Weasley died shortly before she found out she was pregnant trying to protect her parents. She's 16._

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Rebuilding your house after the Death Eaters took them away<p>

_The Weasley's had to rebuild their house after the Death Eaters set it on fire._

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Building a bed out of a cardboard box<br>_Hannah Abbot sleeps in a cardboard box when the Hogwarts Express drops her off. Her parents were kidnapped by You-Know-Who and she knows nothing of where they are or even if they're alive._

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
>Hard work<br>Hard work  
>You don't know nothing 'bout hard work<br>Hard work  
>Hard work<br>Oh  
><em>So many students have dropped out of school due to the fact that either their parents are dead or missing and they can no longer afford it or have to care for younger siblings. Like Jaci Xander who has to take care of her quintuplet 3 year old siblings. She dropped out in her first year of Hogwarts because her parents are gone.<em>  
>How do you sleep at night?<br>How do you walk with your head held high?  
>Dear Mr. Minister,<br>You'd never take a walk with me.  
>Would you?<p>

Sincerely,

The Person Who Cares


End file.
